A Love Unlike Any Other
by LimitlessHorizon
Summary: It's hard for a guy to be, head over heels, in love with two girls simultaneously; so what more if the mentioned two turn out to be your ever-loving step-sisters? Eevee knows this feeling all too well, but the question still stands... Will he be able to do something about it? Rated M for language and "mature scenes". Eevee/Umbreon and Eevee/Espeon.


**A/N:** Here's something new for all you readers. I decided to write a story about the love of a certain eevee towards his two step-sisters. Will he end up with either one, or neither of them. Maybe if he's lucky, he might end up with both. I guess the only way to know is by reading it for yourself. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

**Warning:**

Story contains profanities and mature scenes. If you are underage, I suggest you'd leave now. If you are a bit touchy on the subject of step-sibling love, I'd suggest that you too leave. For all the rest, please enjoy!

* * *

**A Love Unlike Any Other**

* * *

**Chapter I:** Another Sleepless Night

They say that if someone falls in love with two people at the same time, choose the one you fell in love with last. Why else would he have fallen for the second, unless you really didn't love the first?

For me, of course, there's a problem with that saying… I sort of fell in love with them the same time.

Now, don't get me wrong, I actually do know the difference between infatuation, lust and love. And I'm pretty sure the latter suits my situation; after all, the three of us have been living under the same roof, just like a family, my entire life.

Well not really _like_ a family, we kind of are family…

Hey, come one! Don't look at me like a pervert. We're not related by blood, we're step-siblings for crying out loud! My mother only married their father, so I guess there's really nothing wrong about these feelings. Though I can't help but feel awkward about being in love with two sisterly figures.

Well, I guess it's not my fault; certainly I had nothing to do with my hormones and/or current being.

Anyway, my mom told me that on my second birthday I would start getting these weird feelings towards the opposite gender, she said that it was part of puberty or something like that. If only she was still here to help me sort these feelings out, but alas, I guess I'm not quite the lucky one.

It happened six months ago actually, my birthday I mean, and I was worried that no girl caught my eye, furthermore my heart. I was really hoping that I wasn't… gay, not that I have much of a problem with that; it's just that my family probably would, or at least what's left of my family.

One month ago, much to my relief, I started to develop feelings for a female, two actually. Here's the inevitable catch, they're my step-sisters; my older twin step-sisters to be exact. Arceus be damned for pulling such a cruel stunt on someone as innocent as me, making me fall head first for the two people that still cared for me. I swear, if I get the chance, I'm going to…

* * *

"Lights out little one. We've got a big day tomorrow." Someone said from outside the den.

His thoughts were suddenly pushed aside as he heard those words. To him, that same sound was something he could describe as beautiful. Sometimes he'd believe that he was in the hall of origin, and that angelic voice was calling out to him, and only him… But then the poor boy would think that people like him would more likely end up in the distortion world, and just like that, he'd snap back into reality.

Eevee sighed. "Maybe that's all I'll ever be to her." He blew out the small campfire he made with a few twigs that he found in the forest. He started to stare upon the night skies with dreary eyes. "Perhaps tonight isn't the best night to think about my problems."

Unbeknownst to him, that would be the only thing he did for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** This is sort of a part one to the prologue as the next update will include more of the exposition and the like. Think of this as a light chapter, compared to what I have in mind for the other chapters. Read and review!

P.S. The title is tentative, so if you believe that you have a better title for this story, then don't hesitate to tell me. Credit will be rightfully given. :)


End file.
